I'm Not
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: She wasn't anything like Lucrecia, Vincent couldn't agree more. Vincent x Shelke.


**I'm Not**

"Vincent Valentine." The same common monotone voice called out to him.

Just looking at the girl, The voice and memories of Lucrecia burning her mind never seemed to change her outlook.

Almost twenty years old and still with the rest of her life ahead of her, Shelke decided to remain at Vincent's side. Somehow, It felt like the right thing to do. Not that Vincent really minded though. The company of the girl pleased him, the only part of Lucrecia that seemed alive was with him and it sure as hell beat looking at his past lover in a crystal prison.

"Shelke?" He questioned in his raspy voice, his crimson eyes looking to his young friend as a breeze past the two, making his tangled black locks sway along with his crimson red cloak. The night was around them. A small smile came on the ex-Tsvit's face, her blue eyes at the ground as she stood with her hands laced within each other.

"Apart from the memories I hold, I am nothing like Miss Lucrecia am I?"

Vincent blinked and paused for a moment as another wind came. "No, you're not." He spoke honestly.

"Would you consider this to be a good thing or bad, Vincent Valentine?"

"Everyone is their own person-"

"That does not answer my question." Shelke stated sternly, blinking as her features were dead serious, her orange hair lightly lifting by the wind's weak action. Yet what could be said to please the girl? Surely no one could be the same as Lucrecia, it was of course impossible and yet, the talk of such a useless argument made Vincent think.

"In some ways, You are similar but still it is only my opinion, that doesn't mean it should be taken very seriously." He said in monotone as he continued his walk, hoping the girl would not mind the end of the discussion as she would follow alongside him once more.

"I take your opinion very seriously, Vincent Valentine." Shelke stated as she slowly moved forward as well, sighing as her mind processed more memories held of the ex-Turk and his past love. What he saw in Lucrecia had somehow affected her through the memories, the worst part, maybe that was why Vincent held onto her.

"Oh?" The gunslinger said, continuing to walk as his phone rang, one Yuffie had bought him for 'emergencies only', as she had quoted it. Taking it from out of his pocket, he reader the caller ID for it to show 'Cloud'.

"I have to go." Shelke bit her lip. "I shall follow you for your aid."

"No, This does not concern you."

"I believe it does, your command will not keep me back from this fight." Shelke spoke calmly and warningly, her blue eyes burning with their orange glow as she wanted to protect the ex-Turk who had changed her so much.

"Just go to Yuffie and stay with her until I return." Vincent said and then moved quickly as he read the location Cloud had sent.

"I'm not like Lucrecia, You will not lose me to death." The red cloaked man paused, that had shocked a nerve.

"That's not the point."

"It doesn't seem that way, I know you fear for me, Vincent Valentine but I am in no need for any protection."

"This is the Deep ground we are handling, You lost your mind to them but if you want to follow, do what you want."

Shelke nodded as her eyes were their original blue.

"Very well." So then, she followed after him to be at his side and fight for it seemed that was what she wanted to do, to do anything but sit and replay the memories of her friend and Lucrecia over and over again. The words she had told him, of not being like her, Lucrecia. Those words somehow stuck to Vincent's mind, it angered him and he wasn't one to be so easily tempered by such a comment. Crimson eyes locked back onto Shelke's frame and she was right, she sure wasn't anything like Lucrecia. The appearance, the attitude, nothing. So in what ways were they similar at all? Maybe it was all just a big headache.

"Vincent," The gunslinger pulled out his phone as he heard Cloud's voice.

"I suppose you're on your way." Vincent smirked.

"Yeah, Shelke decided to join the fight as well." The blond swordsman was heard chuckling.

"She seems to have a real liking to you."

Silence.

"Something like that, I guess."

"Make it count."

"Good one."

The hoard of gunshots seemed to grow closer as the two moved forward, preparing beforehand, Shelke took out her sabers as they gave a crackle and were lit. Vincent moved quicker, rushing into battle as he had Cerberus in his grip and aimed at the Deep ground soldiers and bullets soon flowed toward him. Shelke followed after him, running to the small hiding places the soldiers were behind, slashing at them as she kicked them to the cement ground. Making quick work of the others, Vincent moved on with his partner's aid and all was well until one of them was held captive. Now Shelke wasn't a damsel in distress, she was an ex-Tsvit, An ally and one with a hidden temper beneath her calm exposure. Yet an arm was around her throat, choking her and it was sad to say she may have actually needed help for she had dropped her sabers to the ground in defeat.

A knife slowly slid at the skin of her withheld throat and memories flashed through her mind like a fast forwarding of an old movie. Lucrecia crying, her experiments failing as she had ran to the arms of Hojo and all with leaving Vincent behind without giving out a cry for help, without any protection from her own downfall and destruction.

"Vincent...Valentine!" Her body jolt in a powerful struggle as she gasped the name. "Vincent! Vincent, Vincent, Vincent!"

The gunslinger looked immediately and saw the captivity that the girl was held in. "Shelke!"

_"Vincent!" _Lucrecia's holographic form appeared before him, looking pained as if she would cry.

"_Chaos, I feel him stirring inside you, please...don't risk it. You can't save everyone, I'm so sorry. You must let Shelke die." _

As the holograph faded away, the ex-Turk looked back on the situation. His mind was blank and his heart seemed to feel nothing but a deep carving pain. Could he really let her die, let the last piece of...the last person to hold and remind him of...her. His heart. Letting out a mighty cry, Vincent transformed and the form of Chaos was complete revealed as nothing but angered confusion powered him and aiming the gun for the soldier's head, he did not hesitate to pull the trigger. With the soldier fallen and dead, Shelke had fallen to her knees, no support in her body as the will to breathe dimmed.

Slowly tears fell down her face, the girl paused as she touched her face, ignoring the blood that has smeared her neck, she only paid mind to her tearing face.

"Tears." She stated and looked up to Vincent as he stood before her, she weakly smiled.

"This is the first time I have cried before you, Vincent Valentine." Forcing every bit of her body to stand, Shelke managed to get to her feet and almost stand eye to eye with Chaos.

"Not that I mind though."

Vincent looked his crimson eyes to the ground. Shelke laughed a bit as she stood on her tip toes to kiss the man's cheek. In a reaction of shock, the gunslinger's eyes shot to the girl.

"It appears I was incorrect. It seems that I did need your protection, Thank you Vincent."

Vincent then smirked and in his demonic voice spoke, "So we're on first name basics now?" The young ex-Tsvit nodded.

"I suppose so, You have broken my habit it seems." Shelke smiled. "After all, Isn't that how she always addressed you, Vincent?"

Choas lowered to the level of Shelke and stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning forward to touch her lips with his and in the moment of silent gunshots and surrounding of dying men further on the battlefield, they kissed. Pulling back from the action, Shelke looked up curiously to the man she had followed.

"You are nothing like her." The girl blinked.

"That certainly is a good thing but that's just my opinion." Chaos said and turned his back to Shelke as he moved forward onto battle.

She smiled and walked forward to be in step with him, sliding her hand to be enclosed with his.

"You sound very serious, Vincent Valentine."

He only laughed.

* * *

Review pwease? :3


End file.
